


Sexy foxies and their lovers with guns.

by marlislash



Category: JAG, NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Banner, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, foxies's lovers, hot foxies, with gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't know that i had a daddy kink and frankly i don't really care, i just love them a lot, specially when they are in action.<br/>Hot and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/foxies01_zps07uxhsrn.jpg.html)


	2. Foxies's Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hot foxies, their lovers in action too.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/dears01_zpsol7aequs.jpg.html)


End file.
